Raven: Bully Beatdown
Raven: Bully Beatdown is a 2006 action drama superhero movie and the second instalment in the Raven: Sin City Smackdown Franchise. It is the sequel to Raven: Havoc, but with a large number of villain defeats, it sets up a new record for the regular 5th season of the Raven event. Cast * Michael Newtons - Linmis * James Leah - Leja * Helen Craft - Halec * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Luke Johnson - Sonlu * Kyran Cross - Kyson * Hannah Sullivan - Suhan * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * Aida Knock - Danoc * Dwayne Wilson - Worad * David Mills - Milvad * Molly McGlenn - Molyn * Ashley Jenkinson - Jakesh * Christoper Murray - Rayso * Hannah Fowler - Fohan * Liam Spelling - Samlin * Bradley Oakes - Obra * Daniel Jackson - Ervan * Sacha Dhawan - Thomas The Tank Engine (Batman) * Christopher Ragland - Percy The Small Engine (Robin) * Barbara Barnes - Millie The French Engine (Catwoman) * Taylor Clarke-Hill - Toby The Tram Engine (Nightwing) * Michelle Hurtado - Emily The Single Sterling Engine (Poison Ivy) * Abby Salzberg - Belle The Firefighter Engine (Batgirl) * Luke Evans - Gordon The Big Engine * Rob Rackstraw - James The Red Engine * Amelia Marino - Rosie The Pink Engine (Hawkgirl) * Daniel Long - Sir Topham Hatt * Evan Dollard - Himself * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila - Himself * James Mackenzie - Raven * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Geoff Britten - Himself * Kristine Leahy - Herself * Lily Collins - Snow White Obstacles [[Baltimore|'Baltimore']] # [[Quintuple Steps|'Quintuple Steps']] (21 villains failed) # [[Frame Slider|'Frame Slider']] (25 villains failed) # [[Broken Pipes|'Broken Pipes']] (28 villains failed) # [[Floating Chains|'Floating Chains']] (20 villains failed) # [[Ring Jump|'Ring Jump']] (25 villains failed) # [[Warped Wall|'Warped Wall']] # [[Salmon Ladder|'Salmon Ladder']] (12 villains failed) # [[Swinging Frames|'Swinging Frames']] (30 villains failed) # Pole Grasper (20 villains failed) # [[Cargo Climb|'Cargo Climb']] * [[Power Tower|'Power Tower']] Dallas # Archer Steps (10 villains failed) # Tick Tock (46 villains failed) # Paddle Boards (31 villains failed) # Spin Cycle (36 villains failed) # Swinging Spikes (23 villains failed) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (7 villains failed) # Tarzan Swing # Snap Back (8 villains failed) # Spider Climb Events * Sinking Of The Sea Ghoul (July 25, 2006, 127 pirate villains dead) Learning Segments * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Being On Time * What Route Should Thomas Take? Songs # Belle # Don't Stop # Flower Power # Where's Geoff? # Now Or Never # Toxic # Build It Up # Take A Trip Out On The Sea (end credits) # Havenu Shalom Alechem (end credits) # Windmills (end credits) # Pipers Waltz (end credits) Chapters * Chapter 1: The Mysterious Superhero * Chapter 2: Welcome To Baltimore! * Chapter 3: Meet The Engines * Chapter 4: Case In Point * Chapter 5: Snow White * Chapter 6: The Bailey Twins * Chapter 7: "I Don't Fight Girls" * Chapter 8: The Rise of Batgirl * Chapter 9: Millie The Thief * Chapter 10: Marionettes * Chapter 11: Being On Time * Chapter 12: Dressing Up * Chapter 13: Don't Stop * Chapter 14: Flower Power * Chapter 15: Lights, Camera, Action! * Chapter 16: Find The Route * Chapter 17: Scaredy Villain * Chapter 18: How To Spook A Bully * Chapter 19: Where's Geoff? * Chapter 20: Breaking News * Chapter 21: Crunch Time * Chapter 22: A One Woman Show * Chapter 23: The Final Showdown * Chapter 24: Hood Sickle's Identity * Chapter 25: Heroes of Baltimore Results (Baltimore) Power Tower Result Category:Mystery Movies Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:2006 Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown